Deux frères sous le soleil
by Sheria Pie
Summary: La bataille de Poudlard est finie. Maintenant il faut tout nettoyer. George, en rangeant, trouve le miroir du Rised. Song Fic sur Spirit, L'étalon des plaines, Deux frères sous le Soleil. Enjoy!


La bataille de Poudlard était finie. Les morts avaient été enterrés.

Tout le monde aidait à la reconstruction de l'école, enlever ce qui ne devait plus être là. La famille Weasley en faisait partie. George et Ginny s'occupaient de la Grande Salle avec la majorité des personnes venues porter de l'aide quand la nouvelle proviseure, le Professeur MacGonagall, leur demanda d'aller trier ce qu'il restait de la Salle sur Demande. Ils s'exécutèrent et, vu la montagne de choses qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, décidèrent de se séparer.

Ginny partit dans une direction où, plus loin, elle trouva un corps calciné. Elle ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de Goyle mais ne put s'empêcher de penser à la famille. Elle savait depuis quelques jours ce que c'était, de perdre un membre de sa famille. Elle ravala ses larmes.

De son côté, George, partit dans la direction opposée, arriva devant un miroir au cadre en or sculpté. Il était immense. Il s'en approcha pour voir ce qu'il avait peur de voir. Son reflet. Il détourna la tête. Il avait bien trop peur de leur ressemblance. Mais son envie de savoir le démangeait. Il s'avança pour voir s'il ressemblait beaucoup à Fred. Il avait peur de le voir en lui mais de ne jamais pouvoir lui parler. Ce qu'il vit lui fit encore plus mal.

Sur la glace froide, deux reflets. Celui de George, bien évidemment, son visage laissant presque voir sa peur et celui de Fred. Un si bel espoir apparu dans les yeux de George mais seul le vide restait à côté de lui. Il tendit la main vers le reflet.

Le miroir du Rised.

Il y voyait son frère si souriant, un pétard dragon dépassant de sa poche. Il repensa à la première chose qu'il avait vu en dormant après la bataille du 2 mai 1998.

 _J'ai vu en rêve une prairie infinie_ _  
J'ai vu en rêve un soleil endormi  
Et dans mon rêve nos ailes d'or se déploient _

_Et un seul esprit nous unis toi et moi_

Ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Le premier mot que Fred avait prononcé avait été « George » et le premier mot que George avait prononcé était « Fred ». Ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Ils avaient volé la Carte du Maraudeur ensemble. Ils avaient sauvé Harry de chez les Dursley ensemble. Ils avaient envoyé les BUSEs d'Ombrage en l'air, ils avaient ouvert leur magasin. Ensemble. George essaya de retenir ses larmes.

« Comme un saint. J'ai une auréole. Une Oreillole. Tu piges ? »

Si seulement il pouvait être un saint à ce moment.

 _Écoute ton cœur petit enfant du rire  
Écoute cette voix c'est celle des sourires  
Écoute tes rêves pense à moi quand tu t'éveilles  
Moi qui suis ton frère sous le soleil_

Rire. Ils avaient toujours rigolé. Leur situation économique. Leur situation familiale. Peu importait. On leur avait enseigné le rire et l'amour pour les autres. Voir un être sourire représentait pour eux plus que l'argent. Mais cette boutique qui était le rêve d'une vie que Harry avait concrétisé grâce à son don lors de leur sixième année représentait plus que de l'argent par le rire. Elle représentait leur union.

 _Nous sommes deux frères du sang  
Nous sommes deux cœurs à l'unisson  
A jamais nous serons pareils  
A deux frères sous le soleil_

Leur relation si particulière. Leur jumelage. C'était comme rentrer dans leurs têtes. Leurs. Celle de George mais aussi celle de Fred. C'était eux. Eux. Et ça le restera à jamais. Leurs passions, leurs blagues. Tout pareil. Molly elle même ne savait pas les différencier. Seules leurs empreintes digitales peuvent les distinguer. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de mentir sur leur identité. Tout le temps.

Ginny appela George pour l'aider avec le cadavre. Elle n'entendit pas de réponse. Elle le rappela. Toujours rien. Elle essaya de trouver où il pouvait être. Elle arriva devant le miroir du Rised. Elle entendit la porte de la Salle sur Demande se fermer. Elle partit vers la sortie.

Dehors, George marchait. Il était déjà loin de la Salle. Il sortait de l'école. Ginny le suivait avec peine. Il allait bien trop vite. Elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à la direction que prenait son frère. Jusqu'à le voir s'arrêter devant le Lac Noir.

Son sang se glaça. Elle n'osait pas bouger. Elle se demandait s'il allait sauter. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Si jamais il sautait ? Elle le voyait vaciller.

 _Quand tu entendras le vent dans la lande  
Et quand tu verras courir notre bande  
Quand tu te perdras je serai près de toi  
Pour veiller sur mon frère  
Mon frère sous le soleil_

Il s'avança d'un pas qui allait dans l'eau. Ginny courut vers lui et l'attrapa. Manque de bol il était plus forte qu'elle, il l'entraîna avec lui dans sa chute.

Dans l'eau fraîche, George se débattait pour renvoyer sa sœur vers la surface mais il n'y arrivait pas. Elle s'agrippait trop fort. Il arrêta d'essayer de s'en débarrasser et remonta avec elle.

Ils se soulevèrent sur le ponton. Une fois leur souffle reprit, il commença à gronder Ginny :

« T'es folle ?! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?! Tu voulais mourir ou quoi ?!

-Et toi George ?! Cria-t-elle encore plus fort. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Pourquoi t'as voulu sauter ?! Tu voulais que j'ai ta mort sur la conscience ?! »

Ginny pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle le tenait entre ses bras.

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais ?! Le rejoindre ?! Tu ne crois pas qu'un mort nous suffit ?! Oui Fred n'est plus là malheureusement! Mais on doit continuer à vivre Georgie ! Je sais que ça peut paraître classique de le dire mais jamais il n'aurait voulu ça ! »

George commença à verser des larmes. Sa sœur serra encore plus fort, il avait sa tête calée sur son ventre.

« Tu as déjà vu tout le monde pleurer un d'entre nous, tu as vraiment envie de les savoir pleurer mais cette fois pour toi ? Reprit-elle d'un ton bien plus calme. Alors ? Oui tu lui ressembles, oui vous êtes jumeaux, oui tu en souffres. Mais où est passé le George que nous connaissons ? Celui qui rit au nez des représentants de la mort, celui qui envoie en l'air ce qui lui cause des problèmes, celui qui contourne les règles, celui qui rendra plusieurs générations de sorciers malades à la pastille de gerbe. Car oui il te reste un futur. Malgré toi, vous auriez bien fini par arrêter de vous coller. Et que vous soyez séparés de cette manière ne nous empêche pas de vouloir continuer de te voir sourire. Il restera toujours dans nos cœurs. »

Elle allait le lâchait quand George murmura entre deux sanglots :

« Gin...

-Oui ?

-Laisse moi rester comme ça... encore un peu. »

Elle lui sourit. Son frère ne pouvait pas partir comme ça.

Elle se jura de veiller sur lui tant qu'il serait encore fragile.

Elle le garderait de la mort aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

 _Nous sommes deux frères du sang  
Nous sommes deux cœurs à l'unisson  
A jamais nous serons pareils  
A deux frères sous le soleil  
Sous le soleil  
Sous le soleil  
_ _Comme deux frères sous le soleil_


End file.
